


"Wake Up."

by Jisawriter



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, black lightning - Freeform, granissa, thundergrace - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisawriter/pseuds/Jisawriter
Summary: Anissa can't sleep.More ThunderGrace fluff as we await the new season :)





	"Wake Up."

“Grace. Grace. Wake up.” Anissa whispered as she poked Grace in the cheek. Grace frowned and swatted her hand away. Anissa leaned in and shook her girlfriend's shoulder. “Grace!”

“What?” Grace groaned. She covered her eyes with the back of her hand. “Go to sleep, it’s like 4 a.m. Anissa.”

“I can’t sleep. I’ve been laying here for like an hour,” Anissa whispered. Grace sighed. She turned and opened one eye. Her girlfriend was hovering over, pouting.

“So because you can’t sleep that means I can’t either,” Grace grumbled. Anissa shrugged and looked at Grace expectantly. Grace rolled onto her side, facing Anissa. “What’s up, why can’t you sleep?”

“Remember the other day when we watched that documentary?” Anissa asked.

“The one about the Keddie murders? Yeah, what about it,” Grace yawned. Anissa stared at her. “Oh, babe are you serious?”

“What if they’re still out there? They could still be killing people all over the country,” Anissa said in a low voice as she laid back down. Grace tried to hold in a laugh, earning herself a glare from her girlfriend. “It’s not funny! What if they come here and I have to use my powers to eradicate them? I've never killed someone before. I'll do it though. If they come here, I'll do it.”

“Baby, those murders happened in the 80s. In California. We are nowhere near California, and last time I checked, it was 2018,” Grace shifted closer to Anissa and draped an arm across her stomach. “Those guys are old men by now. Or dead. I don't think you'll need to kill anyone.” Anissa nodded and relaxed.

“You’re right,” Anissa sighed. “You’re right, I’m being paranoid.” Grace smiled and lifted her head to kiss Anissa’s cheek before snuggling into her neck.

“Yes, you are. No more murder docs for you. You always get freaked out,” Grace mumbled.

“I like them, they’re just creepy as hell,” Anissa said. “But yeah, maybe I need a break. No more shows about murderous old guys.” Anissa closed her eyes and relaxed.

“Now if you really wanna worry, the Snapchat murderer might be more understandable,” Grace said quietly. “The victims took a picture of the guy, and caught his voice on video, but the police still haven’t found him. And that happened just last year.” Anissa sat up and glared at Grace.

“Why would you tell me that?” Anissa asked, now more freaked out than she was before. Grace cackled and rolled onto her back.

“I wanted to see the look on your face,” Grace said, wiping tears from her eyes. “Don’t worry, that was in Indiana, you’re safe.”

“Why do you act like these people can’t cross state lines?” Anissa grumbled. “Now I’ll never get to sleep! And if I can’t sleep, then you can’t either.” 

“Okay, I’m sorry,” Grace said, still chuckling. Anissa crossed her arms and said nothing. “You’re really gonna sit there and be angry with me? At 4 in the morning, for no reason at all?”

“There is a reason! You’re scaring me, you jerk. Now I have to be on alert in case I need to kick another guys ass,” Anissa said, frowning at Grace. “You’re the one doing things for no reason at all.” Grace sat up and looked at her girlfriend. 

“I’m sorry, babe. I was just messing with you. You have nothing to be afraid of,” Grace took Anissa’s hand and laced their fingers. “You’re safe here, you know that right?” Anissa looked at Grace and nodded. "You won't need to kick anyone's ass in this bedroom." 

“No more scary stuff. I'll patrol the streets if I need to,” Anissa said, raising an eyebrow. Grace nodded in agreement. “But I don’t know if I’ll be able to get back to sleep.” Grace let out a long breath.

“Well, tomorrow’s Saturday. We can sleep in late if you really don’t think you can go back to sleep right now,” Grace said. “What do you want to do? Please don't say go on watch. We are not the Scooby Gang, and you are not Buffy.” Anissa laughed as she pushed Grace back onto the bed gently and laid her head on her chest. 

“No watch tonight. I just want to lay here,” Anissa said, closing her eyes as Grace carefully threaded her fingers through her thick, curly hair and scratched at her scalp. She sighed as Grace’s other hand slid underneath her tee shirt and rubbed her back. “See, this is what you should have done the first time I told you I couldn’t sleep.” Grace smiled. 

“How can I help you relax if I don’t get you all worked up first,” Grace asked softly as she ran both hands down her back. 

“You’re getting me worked up now,” Anissa sighed. She lifted her head from Grace’s chest and looked at her, a sly grin on her face. “I think I know how you can help me fall asleep.”


End file.
